My Roommate is Darth Vader!
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What happens when Axel signs Jessica up for the Roommates Program? And her roommate is Darth Vader? Food Stashes, Video Games, The Force, oh my! But what happens when Jessica starts to get to know Vader a little better?
1. The Program

"Jareth… Trellis… Jareth…. Jareth….. Jareth….. Axel… Shantel… Jareth….. Jareth…."

Jessica was getting annoyed with all the Jareth letters when—

_Jessica, the Goblin Girl_

Jessica was pretty irritated by that title. She wasn't an official _anything_. What wise guy thought of_ that_ title?

_Probably Xemnas... _a bored Jessica thought as she opened the letter.

This is what the following letter read:

_Dear Jessica, the Girl of the Goblins _(Jessica had to grit her teeth at that)_,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted for the_ C/OCRoommate Program.

_Your roommate has already has been chosen. The program starts tomorrow. We hope to see you there :)._

_ Signed,_

_ Anonymous Programmer  
_

Jessica stared at the letter as Axel walked into the kitchen. When Axel saw the letter, he froze on spot.

Shantel and the other Cast Members walked into the kitchen to see Axel pretty much paralyzed and Jessica still confused about the letter.

"What's going on?" Shantel asked, getting worried.

Jareth, deciding _not_ to wait, grabbed the letter out of her hand. Instantly, Jessica and Axel reacted.

"Give it back!" Jessica said as tried to reach for her letter.

"Jareth, give it to me!" Axel said, also trying to reach for the letter.

Jareth could have easily kept it out of reach of Jessica (until she set the A.A.V. on him), but Axel, being one of the tallest of them, made things more complicated.

So, Jareth poofed to the ceiling in the living room, where'd he be safe.

By the time the rest of the Cast got there, Jareth was torn between surprise and joy.

He grinned at Jessica. "Great job, Jessica. You've signed up for the Roommates program."

Jessica scowled. "I didn't sign up. There must be a mistake!"

Axel remained quiet while the others demanded to know what was going on.

* * *

Jessica's jaw dropped. "You signed me up for the Roommate Program?!"

Axel flinched at Jessica's angry/hurt voice (yeah, he knew the difference).

"Yes." he admitted.

The rest of the Cast sat down on the couch, waiting to see where this would go.

Jessica gaped at him. "Why?"

Axel didn't answer. But he knew what he was doing would be for the best for her. And it was the one of the hardest things he had ever done.

And hopefully, she didn't kill him after she came back.

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my master." Dooku knelt before Darth Sidious.

The phone rang. Dooku impatiently watched as Darth Sidious answered it.

"What is it?!" Sidious answered. Then his face scrunched up. "Pizza Planet?!"

Dooku groaned. _Where's the Awkward Avoidance Viking when you need him?_

At times like these, Dooku _wished _he stayed on the Jedi Council. Not wasting his life as Sidious' 'apprentice'.

"No, I did _**not**_ order anything!" Sidious exclaimed to the pizza person on the other end. "Wait, is today's special Hawaiian? Can I have an order of that with ten bags of breadsticks?"

Then Dooku remembered why he was on the Dark Side.

"Yes." Sidious said. "Please bring that over? Thanks! Buh-bye!"

Dooku sweatdropped as Darth Sidious hung up the phone.

"Is everything ready?" Sidious asked.

Dooku gritted his teeth as he repeated, "Yes, my master."

"Good." Sidious said with an evil grin formed on his face. "Where is Vader?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Vader entered the 'room' (if it could be called that).

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked as he bowed before the Emperor.

"Vader, must you always answer me like that?" Sidious asked. "It's makes me feel old."

Vader didn't answer.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard of the C/OC Roommates program?" Sidious asked him.

_What is he planning? _Vader thought, not wanting to be in another one of his master's schemes to take over Organization XIII.

"Yes master." Vader said cautiously.

"I've signed you up." Sidious said in triumph, glad that he could prove that he could use a computer. "The program starts tomorrow."

Vader stared at his master, thinking his master had gone mad (he's already mad!).

"But master-!" Vader started to protest, but Sidious cut him off.

"This will be good for you!" Sidious said as he eyed the cloak for his pizza delivery. "You're barely even social! When's the last time you've been to any of my parties?"

"Last month." Vader muttered. "But I saw Luke last week!"

"Your brat does not count!" Sidious said, rubbing his hands together as he sensed the Pizza Guy at the front door.

If you could see under the mask, Vader would be scowling as he stormed off to pack, while Darth Sidious started eating his pizza and Count Dooku enjoyed his breadsticks.

* * *

The next day, Jessica dragged all her suitcases down the stairs.

Axel raised an eyebrow as Jessica dropped well over ten bags on the floor.

"What do you have in those bags?" Axel asked.

"Everything I will need." huffed Jessica.

"And by everything, you mean what?" Axel asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

"All my clothes, my video games, my video game systems, and my mini TV." Jessica said, folding her arms.

Axel sweatdropped. "You do realize that the program lasts about one month, right? And there are rules against electronics in your room?"

"Then hopefully, my roommate likes video games." Jessica said.

"And there is already a TV in the apartment you and your roommate will be staying at." Axel said as he came up to the barrier of bags. "So, is there any other need for the mini TV besides having it in your room?"

Jessica glared at him.

"Take it out." Axel said pointing to the bags.

Jessica yanked the mini TV out of its bag.

"Happy?" Jessica asked.

Axel nodded. "Do you have my phone number?"

"Yes."

"My email?"

"Yes."

"The other Cast Members' emails?"

"Yes."

"And their phone numbers?"

"Who died and made you a parent?" Jessica demanded.

"Jareth." Axel grinned.

"What I do?" the said Goblin King said as he came down the stairs.

"Nothing Tra La La, Jareth." Jessica said, turning to him. "I can't believe your all for this idea. I thought you hated it when you were pared with O.G.."

"But I gained a good friend." Jareth said. "Erik and I have been through thick and thin together."

Jessica and Axel sweatdropped.

"Might I point out that you and Erik are pretty much at each other's throats even now?" Jessica said.

Jareth pretended not to hear her.

"The babysitter should arrive by the time I leave." Jessica explained.

"Wait. A babysitter?" Axel asked, giving her a strange look. "What are we? Three?"

Jessica and Jareth gave him a strange look.

"Did you just make a rhyme?" Jessica asked.

"No." Axel said, semi embarrassed.

"'No more rhymes now.'" Jareth quoted. "'I mean it'!"

"NO ONE WANTS A PEANUT!" Jessica and Axel exclaimed.

"Remember what happened when I left in the Q&A?" Jessica asked them. "The Sith and Xemnas took over in the four _days _I was gone."

"And your point is?" Jareth asked.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Just let her in."

"How are you going to get there?" Jareth asked, clearly not remembering how he first got there.

Before Jessica could answer, her body suddenly began to glow.

"Don't kill me when you get back!" Axel called before Jessica and the bags disappeared.

"I hope Jessica enjoys her roommate." Jareth said, grabbing a cub of hot chocolate.

"That is very unlikely." Axel said.

"Why?" Jareth asked.

"I already know who her roommate is." Axel explained. "And she is not going to like him too much."

"Really?" Jareth asked. "Who?"

Axel glanced around before whispering in Jareth's ear. Whatever he had said made Jareth yank away to give Axel a strange look.

"You know she is going to kill you when she comes back." Jareth said.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Why, you ask? You'll see!**


	2. The Roommate

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter guys.**

* * *

Jessica found herself in an incredibility long line. Probably longer than the ones you find in the sequel to an awesome movie.

_Kinda makes me wonder how long the line for the Empire Strikes Back was._ Jessica thought as she stared at the line wearily. _Or Return of the Jedi for that matter._

"Jessica? The Girl of the Goblins?"

Jessica gritted her teeth as she turned around to see one of those annoying assistants you see on movies and TV shows.

"Yes?" Jessica said, sounding both pleasant and strained.

"I see you're all packed up for your three month stay!" the assistant said, a little too cheery for Jessica's taste.

"What?" Jessica said, the horror slowly sinking in.

"The program lasts for three months." the assistant said with a grin that seemed to be painted on her face.

Jessica stood there for several moments in horror. Three months away from the Cast? Three months with most likely someone she didn't even know?

"Oh, you don't have to wait in line." the assistant said, her smile still plastered on her face. "Your room and roommate have already been chosen."

"Huh?" said Jessica, confused. Jareth said the roommates were picked at random after they sighed in.

"Please come with me." the assistant said. "Here, let me help you with those."

Jessica watched in amazement as the assistant, Tracy (Jessica checked her nametag), picked up more than half the bags herself.

"Um, there's no need for that." Jessica quickly said, picking her bags up.

Tracy was reluctant, but she allowed Jessica to carry her stuff.

* * *

Darth Vader looked over the apartment where Tracy placed him. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't dump either.

Vader was…. curious of how his roommate was already chosen. He read the Program's rules very carefully and it clearly stated that roommates were chosen at random. It also stated that there was a choice between a one month stay or a three month stay.

_Sidious is really wants me to become social, doesn't he? _Vader thought as he heard the door open.

Vader walked into the living room to see Tracy lead the Cast Leader into the apartment.

* * *

Jessica knew she was dead the moment she heard the breathing. She had snapped her head up to see _**Darth Vader**_ walk into the room.

For a few seconds, Jessica stood there, frozen with horror.

Then she dropped her stuff and ran into the hallway, finding her new room in the process.

* * *

Darth Vader had known of Jessica's fear of him ever since he had faced her in The Castle That Never Was.

Tracy looked crest fallen and deeply confused.

"That will be all, Tracy." Vader said.

Tracy beamed and left with a skip.

Vader looked at the pile of suit cases, noticing a laptop in one of them.

_Aren't laptops against the rules? _Vader wondered as he used the Force to carry all of Jessica's things to her new found room.

* * *

**Please review and I will hopefully put the next chapter up soon. And check out my other stories too!**


End file.
